The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership and general administration related to all aspects of the program project ?Integrative Analysis of Lung Cancer Etiology and Risk?. This Core will be responsible for integrating the scientific disciplines and study sites into a unified interdisciplinary approach. This approach is focused on working with large-scale collaborative efforts that are systematically evaluating smoking behaviors and lung cancer etiology, large-scale studies of genetic variation and impact on lung cancer risk, and development and evaluation of biomarkers that inform risk for lung cancer development. To achieve our goals, our scientific agenda comprises a series of three inter-related program projects. Our team of investigators is multidisciplinary, building upon our complementary strengths. This Core will be responsible for managing all project and core resources and will ensure compliance with all governmental and specific NIH regulations and requirements, including timely communication and consultation with project offices and other NCI staff. The core will convene all necessary meetings, including monthly meetings of the internal steering committee and annual meeting of the external scientific advisory committee. In addition, monthly webinars will be organized to bring together speakers with expertise in the various disciplines upon which this proposal is composed. The specific aims of this Core are: Specific Aim 1. Maintain and further develop a database for epidemiological and genetic data. This aim supports a large database of harmonized epidemiological data and also provides support for distribution of matching genetic information. Aim 2. Perform Integrative Support for Program Project Activities. The primary function of this core is to ensure the efficient functioning of Program Project relationships and communication. Aim 3. Ensure compliance of the Program Project with all Regulatory Requirements. The administrative core supports the development of protocols that support studies. It also coordinates relationships with dbGAP and other entities for whom data transfers are required or requested. It will also manage all communications with NCI programmatic, technical and administrative staff. Aim 4. Provide fiscal oversight and management. The administrative core oversees financial management and ensures timely management of financial relationships among the Projects and Cores.